


Shipwrecked

by Noctemus



Series: Castaways [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctemus/pseuds/Noctemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver witness an attack on a yacht and saves the sole survivor by dragging him out of the freezing waters and onto the island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipwrecked

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-betaed so any mistakes are my own and I apologize in advance. Will probably get a face-over at a future date.

It was with a substantial amount of disbelief that Oliver stared at the scene unfolding below him. His heart thudded in his chest as bile rose at the back of his throat. What had first appeared as the first hint of a possible rescue that had made him start feeling hope for what seemed like the first time in far too long had rapidly turned into another devastating disappointment.  He really should be used by them by this point.

He should have noticed the signs. The boat, a yacht really had clearly been off route if only for the very reason of the type of boat it was. It didn't belong here, much like his own hadn't. Having quickly made his way to where he was precariously perched after discovering the white shape in the horizon Oliver shook his head, his fingers digging into the familiar shape of the knife, his bow a comforting weight on his back.

It was other than the cold numbing him as he watched the boat be engulfed in a fiery ball and he's as still as the sudden silence around him before the roar of the explosion reached him.

That was going to draw unwanted attention. More so as Oliver quickly realized the missile that had plowed into the beautiful ship had come from the wrong direction.

After a quick glance around Oliver forces the momentary stupor that had seized him to release its hold and he makes quick pace to the shore.

He knew it was foolish, and most likely pointless but he couldn’t leave without knowing for sure.

Sprinting over the rough beach he careens to a stops at the edge of the water, his eyes searching over the surface at the floating debris and the smoking remains that tugged at his own memories until he found it.

Poor fucker, he thought with pity at the struggling survivor trying to make it to the shore. Wading out into the cold water sliding his knife into the sheath on his belt he makes quick work in reaching the only body he could see that was still moving.

Getting a firm hold on the man, he gritted his teeth when an errant hand slapped him on the face.

It took very little to subdue the man as he took them both back to the shore. Dropping him down on the beach Oliver allowed himself a few moments to catch his breath while watching the other fight to stay conscious.

A quick look around to make sure they were still alone Oliver stepped over the man and pushed him onto his back. It took a little maneuvering as the shivering man was instinctively trying to curl into himself, most likely due to the cold that had even him trembling. Oliver knew he needed to get them both next to a fire as soon as possible.

After a quick pat-down which had to do until they were both in a more defendable position Oliver knew the man was as good as could be expected considering what he just survived.

Looking at the pale pasty face a quick intake of breath was the only indication to the shock that slammed into Oliver when he recognized the features even through the bleeding lacerations and realized who exactly it was that was beneath him.

He wiped his hand over his face and resolutely ignore the slight trembling as he gave a shaky laugh.

‘I'll be damned,’ Oliver muttered as he reached down and wrapped his hands in the wet cloths and yanked the man up. It was obvious he was fighting a losing battle with consciousness. ‘I got you,’ Oliver said as he draped him over his shoulder, patting him on the back of his thigh while deftly moving his bow out of the way.

The guy was dead weight, and Oliver groaned as he shifted the man to have a better hold on him. It was a long walk back to the camp but it wasn't the first time Oliver had to carry this kind of weight and if nothing else the urgency in which he needed to relocate pushed his adrenaline into high gear and made things easier.

With one firm hold on his blade, eyes sharp Oliver quickly walked into the underbrush and away from the remnants of another life.

He had to change to survive this place, to the point he could barely remember who he used to be, to the point he didn't allow himself to remember who he used to be.

Though perhaps enough of that naive boy still remained for him to save the man instead of allowing him to drown as logic dictated he should have. If nothing else, the man was another mouth to feed and would complicate things more than what they already were.

Oliver remember how useless he had been when he first ended up on the island and he had a hard time imagining that Tony _freaking_ Stark would be any different.  


End file.
